


Zmatky pod Osamělou horou

by Lanevra



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Genderbending, Humor, Multi, nejasnosti v pohlaví
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trpaslíci sdílí o Bilbovi takový vtip, který je méně a méně vtipnější. Vlastně spíš nebyl vtipný nikdy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zmatky pod Osamělou horou

Začalo to už v jeho pohodlné noře v Kraji a mohl za to Dwalin. Pamatoval si, jako kdyby to bylo včera, jak mu vysoký rozložitý trpaslík vtrhl do domu, sjel ho pohledem a pak mu řekl ‚Co to tu tak krásně voní, madam?‘ Madam! Nad takovou urážkou dokázal jenom zalapat němě po dechu a pak ze sebe několikrát vyhrknout svoje jméno a důrazně při tom ukázat na svou hruď. Dwalin tehdy nakrčil nos a zamračil se. Jak později Bilbo zjistil, byl to jeho nechápavý škleb, a odpověděl na to jen něco, že ho těší a pak ještě pár slov ve svém vlastním jazyce, kterému hobit do teď nerozuměl, a šel vyrabovat Bilbův stůl. Chudák Bilbo byl jeho vpádem do svého domu tak zaskočený, že se mu ani to urážející oslovení nesnažil vymluvit, protože doufal, že se trpaslík nají a pak jeho pohodlný pelech jednoduše opustí, aniž by se kdy vrátil. Jenže pak zazvonil zvonek podruhé…

A to hloupé Dwalinovo vtipkování se rozmohlo. Nejdřív ho trpaslík představil svému bratrovi Balinovi jako ‚paní Pytlíkovou‘ a sotva se stačil nadít, už mu tak říkali všichni, nakonec včetně Gandalfa, i když ten jen když ho mohli trpaslíci slyšet. Bylo dobře vidět, že se tím náramně baví a vlastně ne jen on. Nikdy neměl nic proti elfům, vždycky je toužil poznat a doufal, že se skrývají v lesích jen kousek od jeho rodné nory, jenže když i Elrond začal s tím výsměšným žertíkem a oslovoval Bilba jako ženu, nejednou zatoužil uříznout elfskému pánovi jeho krásné, dlouhé vlasy a použít je jako vycpávku do polštáře. Beztak za to taky mohl Gandalf, jelikož Elrondovi cosi řekl v elfštině v okamžiku, kdy ho Thorin představil jako ‚pannu Bilbu Pytlíkovou‘ a elf nad takovým nedorozuměním vysoce pozvedl obočí.

Thorin… ten ho tímhle žertíkem rozčiloval ze všech nejvíce. Chápal to u Filiho s Kilim, ti většinou měli máloco jiného na práci, než si z ostatních tropit vtípky nebo schovávat Oinovi jeho troubu na poslouchání. Bofur jim vždy zdatně sekundoval a Ori, Nori, Dori a Bombur mu byli sympatičtí bez ohledu na to, jak mu říkali, protože Bombur miloval vaření i jídlo stejně jako hobiti, tři bratři také rádi jedli a Ori navíc k tomu měl ještě takové příjemné zájmy, jako vyšívání, háčkování a dokonce si s Bilbem povídal i o zahradničení, i když mu tak docela nerozuměl. Dwalin s Gloinem s ním sotva promluvili, Oin zase neslyšel ani sám sebe, takže u nich zaslechl ženský přídomek vlastně tak zřídka, že mu to ani nevadilo. Bifur neříkal nic srozumitelného, nikdy, a gestikulováním se rod vyjádřit nedal. Gandalf byl proradný čaroděj s podivným smyslem pro humor, to už Bilbo věděl od svého dětství. Jenže Thorin…

S ním to bylo něco úplně jiného, vždyť to byl trpasličí král. Budil dojem vznešenosti nejen díky své výšce, dlouhým stříbrem prokvétajícím vlasům a relativně krátkému, i když pečlivě upravenému plnovousu, hlavně celá jeho osobnost, to, jak se na Bilba díval s jistou přezíravostí, a jeho chladný tón vycházející ze rtů, které se nikdy neusmívaly… to všechno se příčilo tomu, že by byl ochotný klesnout tak hluboko a nazývat Bilba ženským přídomkem, jen aby mu ukázal, jak slabý, drobný a celkově zženštilý v porovnání s trpaslíky je. Protože on nebyl! Možná nebyl svalnatý jako trpaslíci, ale na hobita z Kraje měl dobře rostlou postavu a pěkné bříško, které by každá hobitka ráda poplácala a dobrým jídlem ještě trochu zakulatila. Proto si nezasloužil, aby ho Thorin, zrovna Thorin, tak nesmyslně urážel, zvláště když se při nebezpečí neschovával, ani neopustil žádného z trpaslíků. Bylo to nespravedlivé, rozčilující, prostě ho to nutilo být neustále naštvaný, když se s Thorinem bavil a zvláště, pokud ho trpaslík oslovil jako ‚madam‘. Tehdy vyskakoval jako čertíček z krabičky, i několikrát užuž trpasličímu králi do tváře vmetl, že se nenechá od něj tak hloupě urážet tím, že ho označuje za ženu, ale nikdy to neudělal. Jak by také mohl?

Upozornit na jejich plytký žert přímo bylo jednoduše neslušné, museli si to uvědomit sami, jen z jeho narážek, a sami s tím, nejlépe s omluvou na rtech, přestat. Tak byl Bilbo vychován a tak se proto také choval. To však neznamenalo, že necítil díky Thorinově přístupu křivdu, která v něm stále rostla a rostla.

Nebylo vlastně divu, že jednou pohár Bilbovy trpělivosti přetekl.

 

* * *

 

Byl k smrti vyděšený, ale ne z výšky, ve které se vznášel na opeřených zádech, i když mu ke klidu taky nepřidala. Zdrojem jeho hrůzy byl nehybný Thorin nesený vedle letícím orlem. Nejednou ho viděl bojovat, občas ustupovat, ale nikdy padnout na zem neschopného se zvednout. Když to viděl, a ještě k tomu vrrka se skřetem na zádech, jak se k Thorinovi přibližuje, vzedmul se v něm strach, zlost, téměř až vztek, jaký nikdy nepoznal a touha trpaslíka chránit třeba i vlastním tělem. Nic takového u sebe nepamatoval a ještě ve chvíli, kdy se svým mečem stál tváří v tvář Azogovi, aby tak Thorina ochránil, mu to nedocházelo. To až teď, při pohledu na bezvládné tělo chápal, jak hluboký cit si k mrzutému trpasličímu králi vybudoval a tento cit násobil jeho strach o Thorinův život.

Orli zakroužili nad skalním výběžkem a pak jeden po druhém klesli k zemi. Z toho svého seskočil někdy ve stejnou dobu jako kousek od něj Fili a pak i Kili, kteří se oba vrhli k na zemi ležícímu Thorinovi, kterého tam právě jeho orel opatrně složil. Bilbo k němu také vykročil, jenže byl málem sražen Dwalinem a po něm i Gandalfem, který přes něj bez povšimnutí máchl svým rukávem a vrhl se k Thorinovi. Ostatní trpaslíci následovali hned vzápětí. Jeden za druhým seskakovali z orlích hřbetů, ještě dřív než ptáci stačili klesnout dost nízko, aby to bylo bezpečné, a mířili ke svému králi, aby ho obklopili. Jejich tváře byly plné strachu a obav, stejně silných, jako kdyby čekali u lůžka někoho ze své rodiny.

Bilbo si náhle opět připadal nepatřičně, proto raději zůstal stát v pozadí a jen natahoval krk, aby viděl, co se s Thorinem děje. Čaroděj se nad ním skláněl a cosi šeptal, neznatelně, takže to nemohlo zachytit ani hobití ucho, určitě to však bylo zaklínadlo. Asi něco pro uzdravení, protože jen co dokončil poslední dvě slova, Thorin se prudce nadechl a doširoka otevřel oči. Nastal všeobecný jásot, zvláště hlasitý od Kiliho, který s výkřikem objal svého bratra, pak popadl Thorinovu ruku a políbil její hřbet. Tehdy ho Thorin odstrčil a vypadalo to, že se kolem sebe rozhlíží, jako kdyby někoho hledal.

„Půlčík?“ dolehlo k Bilbovým uším velmi jasně.

„Je naživu. Zdravý a naživu, Thorine,“ ujistil ho Gandalf a s úsměvem zvedl pohled k Bilbovi, aby k němu zároveň pokynul hlavou, „Tam stojí.“

Oči barvy půlnoční modři se na něj upřely, jak Thorin dostatečně otočil hlavu a pohlédl jeho směrem. Přísahal by, že v nich viděl vepsanou úlevu a radost, že ho vidí. Pocit, jaký mu ten pohled trpaslíkových očí přinesl, byl stěží popsatelný. Jakési hrdé teplo rozpínající se v jeho hrudi a srdce se mu prudce rozbušilo, až měl najednou dojem, že by mu mohlo klidně vyskočit z hrudníku ven. Nikdy za celý svůj život se necítil sám na sebe tak pyšný, jako právě teď. Ani když se svými rajčaty vyhrál první místo v zahrádkářské soutěži.

„Vy… půlčíku,“ vydechl Thorin, jak se trochu ztěžka zvedal, a udělal k němu první vrávoravý krok.

Hobit přeci jen trochu strnul, když se k němu začal vysoký trpaslík přibližovat, ale úsměv, který se mu sám od sebe vloudil na tváři, nezmizel, jen se stal trochu méně jistým. V duchu se sám sebe ptal, co přesně teď Thorin plánuje.

„Říkal jsem, že to nezvládnete,“ promluvil trpasličí král konečně a svou první větou Bilbovi docela vyrazil dech, „Tvrdil jsem, že mezi nás nezapadnete. Že budete jenom přítěží, která nás bude brzdit v cestě a že se o vás budeme muset starat.“

Bez hlesu, rty trochu otevřené, stál a sledoval trpaslíka, který nad ním stanul a shlížel se stejným chladem jako vždy, a nevěřil svým uším. Jednoduše nemohl uvěřit, že Thorin něco takového říká, jen chvíli po tom, co se postavil skřetům, aby ho chránil.

„Neříkal jsem to?“ zeptal se Thorin vážně, načež jeho oči náhle zjihly a natáhl se po Bilbovi, „Přísahám, ještě nikdy v životě jsem se tak nemýlil,“ dodal měkce a prudce k sobě hobita přitáhl.

Na vřelé objetí, kterého se mu dostalo, dokázal reagovat ještě méně, než na předešlá slova. Několik tepů srdce zůstal strnulý, než konečně zvedl ruce a položil je na Thorinova rozložitá záda. Jeden dlouhý nádech zvláštní vůně, kterou nepřekryl ani pach krve, a pak si se zavřenýma očima složil tvář na trpaslíkovo rameno. Vychutnával si ten okamžik plnými doušky, dokud se od něj Thorin neodtáhl a nepohlédl mu velmi vážně do očí.

„Děkuji,“ řekl a jeho ruka doputovala na Bilbovu tvář, „ a jsem ti vázán životem, sestro.“

Nevěřícně zamrkal. To se snad musel přeslechnout.

„Sestro…? Co?“ vydechl ze sebe rozechvělým hlasem, ale ne od dojetí nebo štěstí, nýbrž zlosti, která v něm plánovala vybuchnout, a sevřel jednu ruku v pěst.

Thorin vážně pokývl.

„Nabídnout v bitvě svůj život za život jiného tvoří dluh. Nerozlučné pouto. Má čest bude zachována jen tehdy, pokud ti splatím stejně. Až nadejde čas dluh splatit, sestro, přísahám na své jméno, že stanu po tvém boku,“ pravil Thorin vážně a přitiskl si ruku na srdce.

V ten okamžik se v Bilbovi cosi zlomilo, konečně. Bylo pro něj příliš poslouchat, jak mu Thorin slibuje věrnost, zatím co si z něj tropí žerty.

„Jak se opovažujete?!“ vykřikl rozzlobeně a zamával rukou tak prudce, až před ním překvapený trpaslík ukročil dozadu, „Jak jste se mohl opovážit?!“

„Já nechápu, co…“ načal Thorin, jenže Bilbo ho nepustil ke slovu.

„Zachránil jsem vám život! Postavil jsem se mezi vás a obrovského bílého skřeta na ještě větším vrrkovi! Myslel jsem, že tam umřu pro vás, jen abyste měl chvíli času se zvednout, a vy… vy… Vy mě tu urážíte tím… tím… hloupým, plytkým žertem, jako kdyby…“ mával vztekle rukou a postupoval kupředu, čímž kupodivu nutil couvat nejen Thorina, ale i ostatní trpaslíky, kteří jeho záchvat vzteku sledovali s doširoka otevřenýma očima plnýma šoku a někteří dokonce s pustou dokořán.

„Nechci za záchranu vašeho života nic víc, než jenom trochu úcty! Jen to, abyste mě přestal urážet. Nepotřebuji… nepotřebuji žádné sliby věrnosti, prostě přestaňte naznačovat, že jsem slabý… a… a zženštilý nebo… Já nevím, co tím vlastně zrovna vy myslíte!“ rozhodil rukama od sebe. „Když to dělá Kili s Filim, tak to chápu. Jsou to ještě děti, i když, bohové vědí, budou asi starší než já. Chápu to u tohohle šaška,“ ukázal na Bofura.

„Mě?“ napodobil zmíněný trpaslík jeho pohyb a také si ukázal prstem na hruď. „Co jsem udělal?“ pípl polohlasně, čemuž nikdo stejně nevěnoval pozornost.

„A je mi jedno, co si říkají tihle tři,“ máchl rukou k Dorimu, Norimu a Orimu, „A se zbytkem občas sotva promluvím. A Balin… kdo by se mohl zlobit na Balina, ale… ale vy!“ ukázal na překvapivě stále mlčícího Thorina, který ho sledoval s prázdnou tváří, ve které byla jen mírně vidět stejná nechápavost, jako u ostatních, „Jste král, měl byste mít rozum a umět se chovat. Máte mít alespoň tu slušnost, přestat si ze mě tropit žerty, když mi děkujete za záchranu života!“ vyplivl poslední větu a hluboce vydechl. Na prsou ho pálilo z toho, jak křičel z plna plic stále ještě podrážděných kouřem, a dlouze a hluboce dýchal, jak se snažil uklidnit.

Thorinův výraz v odpověď na jeho dlouhé vyznání ztuhl v dobře známou bezvýraznou masku a jeho hlas, když vzápětí promluvil, byl chladnější než ve sněhu ležící ocelová dýka.

„Daroval jsem vám své díky a odpřisáhl svou věrnost, tak upřímně, jak jen leží na mém srdci, jestli to není dost, má paní, pak se hluboce omlouvám.“

Tady už opravdu přestávala všechna zábava a v hobitovi kypěla žluč, až ji cítil na jazyku. Se vší tou zlostí postoupil kupředu k Thorinovi, neohroženě a se zády rovnými.

„Já. Nejsem. Paní!“ vyslovil každé slovo jednotlivě, jasně, zřetelně tak, že i hloupý by to pochopil a tak hlasitě, že to musel slyšet hluchý. A taky že slyšel, podle toho, jak sebou Oin trhl.

„Dáváte tedy přednost oslovení ‚slečna‘?“ zeptal se vlídně Balin, který jako vždy zachraňoval situaci a nedovolil již nadechnutému Thorinovi, aby Bilbovi odpověděl.

Hobit k němu pomalu obrátil hlavu a podíval se na něj. Neviděl v jeho obličeji žádnou stopu po tom, že by žertoval, přesto to nemohl myslet jinak, než jako vtip. Bilbovi rysy ztuhly do stejně nečitelné masky, jakou uměl předvádět trpasličí král.

„Tady už končí všechna zábava. Opravdu,“ řekl pomalu a zvedl prsty do štipičky těsně vedle svého obličeje, „Teď se mi všichni dívejte na rty a velmi pečlivě poslouchejte…“

„Co říkala?“ zeptal se v tu chvíli Oin.

„Že máš držet pusu a poslouchat,“ zavolal na něj vedle stojící Bofur.

„Ahá!“

Bilbo zamrkal, dokonale vyvedený z míry tímto krátký rozhovorem, rychle se ale potřesením hlavy vzpamatoval a vrátil se alespoň částečně k tomu, co chtěl předtím tak dramaticky říct.

„Jak říkal Bofur, teď buďte zticha a dobře poslouchejte. Posloucháte?“ zeptal se a všichni trpaslíci, kupodivu včetně Thorina stojícího s bojovně složenýma rukama, mírně přikývli. „Dobře, takže… Já nejsem žena a nejsem zženštilý a nechci, abyste mě oslovovali, jako kdybych žena byl. Už nikdy. Je to jasné?!“

V nastalém tichu si trpaslíci jeden po druhém vyměnili pohledy, které vypadaly – Bilbo by na svou čest přísahal – překvapeně a absolutně zmateně. Nejen to, několik z nich vypadalo snad i trochu vyděšeně, konkrétně Ori, a další bezradně krčili rameny. Do tohoto ticha se ozval Thorin, ne moc hlasitě ani důrazně. Jeho slova byla mířena k Dwalinovi, protože ten mu také vzápětí odpověděl, ale pohled pořád upíral na Bilba. Když odpověděl v trpasličím jazyce také Balin a po něm Oin cosi nahlas zakřičel, protože se neslyšel, začal být hobit místo naštvání docela dost vyvedený z míry a dokonce nervózní.

„Co si to povídáte?“ zeptal se, rozhodně při tom neskrýval útočný tón, měl totiž dojem, že by se měl bránit, když se o něm zjevně mluví, ale jazykem, kterému nemůže rozumět.

„Vy nejste žena?“ zeptal se Balin, ignoruje jeho předchozí otázku, a zněl při tom na sebe až příliš nervózně, dokonce mačkal okraj rukávu své tuniky.

„Ne, ovšemže nejsem žena!“

„Tak co jste, pokud se smím ptát?“ položil Balin další otázku.

Konsternovaně na trpaslíka hleděl, protože se nezdálo být možná, že to myslí vážně, ale přesto jeho otázka vážně zněla.

„No přeci muž!“ Rozhodil bezradně rukama; co jiného by měl být?

„Ne, to nejste!“ namítl Gloin se smíchem v hlase.

„Ovšemže jsem!“

„To si nemyslím,“ zakroutil hlavou Fili. „Je úplně stejný jako Ori se svým háčkováním a Kili s malováním na hadříky.“

„Hej! To není žádné malování na hadříky, ty nekulturní barbare, to je kresba na hedvábí!“ ohradil se Kili a uhodil svého bratra do zad tak silně, až se Fili zapotácel a musel, se smíchem na rtech, ukročit dopředu, načež svého bratra po cestě chytl a stáhl k sobě.

„Nepovídej, ty zkulturněný barbare!“ zavrčel Fili se smíchem a pocuchal Kilimu hlavu, tak jak to dělal vždycky.

„Pitomče!“ drcl do něj Kili a tím se vymanil z jeho stisku. „Ale je pravda,“ ukročil trochu stranou od svého bratra, aby byl z jeho dosahu, „že Bilbo vážně asi nebude muž ani podle měřítek své rasy. Vždyť se na něj stačí kouknout, je úplný….“

Na konci vyslovil Kili slovo, kterému Bilbo opět nerozuměl, ale nelíbilo se mu. Znělo mu v hlavě jako urážka. Složil si ruce v bok a přehlédl trpasličí tváře, některé pořád rozčarované, jiné, třeba ta Bofurova, spíš už rozesmáté z celé situace, a jednu naprosto nečitelnou – Thorinovu.

„Nevím, čím jsi mě to právě nazval, ale rozhodně to nejsem. Jsem Bilbo Pytlík ze Dna pytle a rozhodně jsem muž! A…“ zarazil se, jelikož nevěděl jak pokračovat, dokud mu naprosto šílený nápad nebleskl hlavou, „a klidně vám to dokážu. Jen se pořádně dívejte!“ nařídil a, ani netušil popravdě, jak mu tahle myšlenka probleskla hlavou, prostě sáhl ke svému pasu a začal si rozepínat kalhoty. Když ho uvidí nahého, tak snad konečně uznají, že je muž a rozhodně ne žádné žena.

Vzedmula se vlna šokovaného zalapání po dechu, i pár uchechtnutí a počátků smíchu, a přísahal by, že ho Kili s Filim plánovali povzbuzovat, podle toho, jak se nadechli, zatímco Dori přikryl svému bratrovi Orimu oči, jako kdyby ho chtěl chránit jeho cudnost a… Pak se ozvalo tupé žuchnutí, následované hrubým zvukem podobným vrčení dravé šelmy.

Všichni se okamžitě napnuli. Bilbo strnul uprostřed pohybu, už dva knoflíky kalhot rozepnuté, Thorin sáhl po svém meči a nebyl jediní, a někteří trpaslíci se podívali k nebi, jako kdyby si spíš mysleli, že je to hřmění. Ale nebylo to nic z toho, co si mysleli. Žádné dravá šelma nebo blížící se bouřka, jak jim velmi rychle došlo. Och ne, to jen Gandalf padl na kolena kousek od nich a vydával ty podivné chraplavé zvuky. Hůl mu ležela z pravé strany a klobouk z levé.

Bilbo se k němu okamžitě s obavou pohnul, na konflikt o svém pohlaví v tu chvíli dokonale zapomněl, a Oin stejně jako Thorin a Balin udělali to samé. V ten okamžik k nim čaroděj vzhlédl a ukázal svou tvář smáčenou slzami a staženou ve výrazu hysterického veselí. Nevěřícně při tom pohledu zamrkal a Gandalf okamžitě vybuchl v záchvatu hlasitého smíchu, který se kolem nich nesl jako jiskření na kůži.

„Nebesa… Všemocný… stvořiteli a otče náš… já nemohu, prostě nemohu,“ zalykal se čaroděj smíchy a tloukl pěstí do hlíny. „Ty vaše výrazy! A Bilbo… Bilbo si chtěl… Všemocné síly, zastavte to někdo. Já už nemůžu! Věděl jsem, že to bude… ach… chachacha! Bude zábavné, ale nikdy… ach… Achachacha-cha. Nikdy mě nenapadlo, jak moc. Překvapili jste!“ ukázal na ně prstem, „Jako vždy jste mě překvapili, přátelé moji.“

„Co přesně je tu tak k smíchu, čaroději?“ zeptal se mrazivě chladně Thorin.

„To bych taky rád věděl,“ přidal se k němu Bilbo přísně.

„Tohle bude ještě zábava,“ zabroukal Gandalf, už celkem uklidněný, a pomalu se, za pomoci své hole, zvedl na nohy. „Omlouvám se za svou menší indispozici, už je to v pořádku a myslím… inu, nejspíš nastal čas, vaše výsosti,“ s jemnou úklonou mávl k Thorinovi kloboukem a pak si ho nasadil na hlavu, načež se usmál a otřel si rukávem z tváře slzy, „abych vám něco velmi důležitého prozradil o vašem zloději. Bilbo Pytlík ze Dna pytle, vážený to člen Hobitína, je beze všech pochybností a zcela určitě mužského pohlaví. Je ploditelem nikoliv nositelem, i když chápu, že vám, trpaslíkům,“ pokynul jemně směrem ke všem trpaslíkům, kteří ho tiše sledovali, „se to nejspíš na první pohled nezdá.“

Pohledy trpaslíků, jeden po druhém, se pomalu obrátily Bilbovím směrem. Každý z nich se tvářil jinak. Na Gloinově a Dwalinově tváři byla vepsána upřímná nevíra, se kterou klouzali očima po jeho těle, jako kdyby na něm něco hledali – to nezažil od prvních týdne společného cestování, kdy ho sledovali, jako kdyby vůbec nedokázali pochopit, že se něco tak malého a podle nich křehkého udrží na nohách. Fili s Kilim se na sebe podívali, pak se objali kolem ramen a začali se pochechtávat, zatímco na Bilba dělali škleby. Jak jen by se k nim mohl Bofur nepřidat svým vlastním smíchem ztlumeným rukou položenou na obličeji, ale zase podpořený tím, jak si tloukl pěstí do stehna. Bombur vypadal docela zmateně, alespoň trochu, zatímco Balin se tvářil rozpačitě a nervózně se na hobita pousmál, a Oin se na něj, bez smíchu nebo jen pobavení díval, jako na nějaký zajímavý druh hmyzu, který je třeba prozkoumat. Bifur měl vysoce pozvednuté obočí v neverbálním vyjádření hmatatelného údivu.

Ne všichni ale reagovali tak klidně a vstřícně, tak kupříkladu Ori vypadal naprosto zděšeně, ve tváři bledý jako duch, ale zároveň s rudými skvrnami na líčkách. A oba jeho bratři, stojící mu boku shlíželi na Bilba s, podle hobita nesmyslným, zato však jasně patrným a silným hněvem. Nakonec tu byl samozřejmě Thorin, jehož čelisti byly pevně sevřené a oči ledově chladné.

„Proč jste nám to neřekl?“ zeptal se trpasličí král odměřeně, po předešlé vřelosti, kdy Bilbovi děkoval, nebyla ani ta sebemenší stopa a vrátil se zpět k povýšenému tónu, kterým k hobitovi promlouval od prvního dne.

Zle se na něj zamračil, tentokrát neochotný nechat se zastrašit.

„Neřekl vám co? Že mi vadí, jak mě urážíte a děláte si ze mě legraci? Já na rozdíl od vás v sobě mám špetku slušnosti a jsem dobře vychovaný, takže vím, že takové věci se prostě… neříkají.“ Složil si ruce na prsou v bojovném postoji.

„Nikdo se vás nesnažil záměrně urážet, pane Pytlíku,“ vyslovil Balin velmi pečlivě jeho správný přídomek i správný rod, „natožpak si z vás tropit žerty…“

„Až na ty chvíle, kdy si z vás žerty tropíme,“ nadnesl se smíchem v hlase Fili.

„Ale když něco takového děláme, každý to rychle pozná, dokonce i vy,“ dokončil s ním Kili.

„No, ale bylo tu pár chvil, kdy jste to nejdřív nevěděl a museli jsme vám to říct,“ uznal pochechtávající se Bofur.

„Opakuji, že si z vás nikdo nechtěl tropit žerty,“ trval na svém Balin a zpražil ty tři mladé pohledem, „jen jsme se domnívali, že jste žena. Mohu mluvit za všechny, když řeknu, že se za to se vší uctivostí omlouváme.“ Hluboce se uklonil, přičemž ho několik trpaslíků s malou úklonou napodobilo, Thorina samozřejmě vyjímaje, ten se ani nepokusil naznačit pohyb.

„Opravdu si myslíte, že vám tohle uvěřím? Jak byste mohli nepoznat, že jsem muž?!“ zeptal se prudce a nevěřícně.

„Nehněvejte se, drahý Bilbo, to, co vám Balin říká, je totiž pravda,“ vstoupil do toho Gandalf, teď už klidným hlasem, jaký měl téměř vždy, protože se nejspíš do sytosti vysmál, „Pro trpaslíky je těžké poznat, jakého pohlaví jsou členové jiných ras. Nejspíš na začátku jeden z nich získal dojem, že jste žena,“ - v tomto momentě Thorin pohlédl směrem k mlčenlivému Dwalinovi - „a ostatní to přijali za své.“

„Ano, tak se to stalo, ale vy jste nás měl upozornit na náš omyl, čaroději,“ prohlásil Thorin stroze.

„Ach, to jsem měl a omlouvám se za to, že jsem to neudělal, jenže když… Ono bylo tak zábavné vidět vás všechny se mýlit a Bilba se pokaždé kroutit, když jste mu řekli 'madam'. Odpusťte mi tento malý žertík, byl to takový rozmar stáří,“ usmál se čaroděj tak nevinně, až se mu prostě nedalo nevěřit. „A pán Elrond tím byl také pobaven,“ dodal s úsměvem.

Thorin vydal neurčitý zvuk podobný zavrčení a zle se na Gandalfa zamračil. Dalo se říct, že Bilbo na čaroděje shlížel stejně a zároveň zvažoval, jestli má tomu, co slyší, skutečně věřit. Klidně to mohl být další propracovaný žertík, na kterém se Gandalf s trpaslíky předem dohodl. Protože přesně tak to vypadalo. Jednoduše se mu totiž nezdálo možné, že by si ho někdo dokázal splést s ženou, ani trpaslíci, vždyť on sám by trpasličí ženu určitě poznal.

„Nevěřím. Promiňte mi, ale prostě stále nevěřím, že by si mě někdo mohl splést s ženou,“ sjel všechny pohledem. „Nejsem svalnatý jako trpaslík a nenosím vousy až na břicho, ale rozhodně nevypadám jako žena.“

„Naše ženy mají také vousy a některé si je holí. Pak vypadají docela jako vy,“ zahučel Dwalin, tedy ten, který stál za celým žertem.

„Dobře, možná mají vaše ženy vousy…“ zopakoval nejistě, protože představa vousaté ženy ho trochu znepokojila, doposud ho totiž nic takového nenapadlo, „ale určitě nevypadají jako muži. Musí být... ženské,“ neznačil neurčitě rukama před sebe, jako by tam měla být prsa, ale jenom velmi krátce, bylo to totiž hodně neslušné gesto pro dobře vychovaného hobita jako byl Bilbo. „Rozdíl je vidět na první pohled. Já bych kupříkladu trpasličí ženu jistě poznal,“ prohlásil naprosto přesvědčeně.

„Vskutku?“ zeptal se Gandalf a vytáhl obočí vysoko nahoru.

„Ano,“ kývl rázně.

„V tom případě, Bilbo, jsou tady s námi nějaké trpasličí ženy?“ otázal se čaroděj podruhé.

Nepotřeboval si to pohledem ani kontroloval, strávil s trpaslíky už kolik měsíců a věděl velmi dobře, že jsou to všechno muži.

„Ne, ovšemže nejsou,“ odfrkl si pohrdavě; jak by se taky mohl nechat nachytat na takovou chabou léčku a třeba jenom zaváhat ve svém přesvědčení.

„A jste si tím tak jistý?“ naklonil čaroděj hlavu trochu na stranu.

„Tím jsem si naprosto jistý. Žádný z těchto trpaslíků není žena.“

„Já jsem,“ ozval se Thorin klidným hlasem.

„Vy jste co?“ zeptal se Bilbo nechápavě a podíval se na trpaslíka, který měl stále ten samý neurčitý výraz.

„Já jsem to, co by vaše rasa nejspíš nazvala ženou,“ rozvedl Thorin svou odpověď.

Bilbo zamrkal, nechápavě a překvapeně. Téměř tomu, co Thorin řekl, na okamžik uvěřil, vždyť zněl tak důvěryhodně, ale přeci jen, Bilbo nebyl hloupý hobit a nenechal by se nachytat. Zlehka se zasmál a zakroutil hlavou.

„Téměř jste mě napálil… Opravdu, takhle obráceně je to docela zábavné,“ připustil s pobaveným úsměvem. „Ale jistě si nemyslíte, že vám budu něco takového věřit? Jste přeci král pod Horou, ne královna.“

„Ano, jsem potomek Thráina a ten, kdo svrchovaně vládne Ereboru a všemu, co k němu náležet. Jen já sám, nikdo jiný, a k tomu, abych vládl, není třeba ničeho víc, než mě samotného. V obecné řeči se pro takový status nejlépe hodí označení 'král', to ale neznamená, že jsem mužského pohlaví… podle vašich měřítek,“ dodal Thorin, nezdálo se ani tak se studem, jako spíš váhavě kvůli neschopnosti pochopit, o čem mluví.

To, jak na svém prohlášení trpaslík trval, Bilba dost zviklalo v jeho přesvědčení. S čímsi, jako prosbou o pomoc se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Žádné pomoci se mu samozřejmě nedostalo, jen zahlédl, jak se od něj Ori úplně odvrací a s hlavou svěšenou, ruce opřené o stehna, zhluboka dýchá, zatímco ho jeho dva bratři utěšují. Nechápal, co to má znamenat a rozhodně nad tím teď nehodlal přemýšlet. Byl v počínajícím šoku, protože možná… začínal být ochotný uznat, že se možná mýlil a to uvědomění bylo víc než jen znepokojivé.

„Ne… dobře, to prostě ne,“ obrátil se zpátky k Thorinovi a cítil, jak při tom jeho tvář opouštím barva. „Vy… vy nemůžete být žena. Viděl jsem vás bojovat se skřety a gobliny a vrrky. Balin říkal, že jste se živil jako kovář!“ mávl rukou ke starému trpaslíkovi. „Nejste žena, nemůžete být.“

„Jsem trpaslík, který je schopen počít, odnosit a porodit dítě, to je, alespoň v lidské kultuře a u lidské rasy, definice ženství,“ řekl Thorin bez sebemenšího uzardění nebo snad i nepohodlí. „Jestli je to u půlčíků stejně jako u lidí, jsem i podle vašeho chápání žena.“

„Vy jste… ne to… žena… ech.“

Sám nezjistil, co vlastně chtěl říct, protože ho obestřela milosrdná temnota mdlob.

 

* * *

 

„Vypadá to, že už se probírá.“

„To vypadal i před chvíli.“

„Možná zase omdlí…?“

„Teď už by snad mohl, u všeho všudy, zůstat vzhůru, no ne?“

„Nikdy bych neřekl, že se nám zase skácí k zemi. Po tom všem, co zažil...“

„Ticho! Ticho! Ať ho nevyplašíme! Vypadá to, že se vážně probouzí.“

„Bilbo?“ rozeznal Gandalfův naprosto jasný hlas, přicházející k němu z ustupující temnoty. „Drahý Bilbo, slyšíte mě? Vnímáte mě?“

Otevřel oči a zamrkal. Ležel opřený zády v polosedu o nějaký velký kámen a čaroděj se nad ním se starostlivým výrazem skláněl, ruku položenou na jeho rameni. Bilbo se na něj ulehčeně usmál, protože když tu byl Gandalf a on se právě probral, tak nejspíš všechny vzpomínky, které se mu objevovaly v hlavě, byly jenom jeho představy nebo strašným snem. Ano, to to určitě bylo. Zase odněkud při cestě spadl, praštil se do hlavy, omdlel a měl neuvěřitelné sny.

„Ani nevíte, jak rád vás vidím, Gandalfe!“ povzdechl si a uchopil čaroděje za ruku. „Měl jsem opravdu hrozný sen. Tomu nebudete věřit. Zdálo se mi, že nás honili skřeti na vrrcích a já jsem skočil před Thorina, abych ho zachránil, a pak nás nesli obrovští orlové… ale to nebylo na tom to nejhorší,“ zasmál se a zakroutil hlavou, „Ne, ani v nejmenším. Když jsme dosedli na zem, tak mi Thorin poděkoval… ale říkal mi 'sestro' a já se kvůli tomu hrozně rozčílil… Víte, trpaslíci mají takový žert, mluví o mně, jako kdybych byl děvče… Už to není vtipné, opravdu, ale to je jedno… horší je, že jsem se proti tomu ohradil a pak,“ znovu se zasmál a zakroutil hlavu, rukou si při tom prohrábl vlasy, „Pak Thorin prohlásil, úplně vážně, že je žena. No, věřil byste tomu? Thorin, král Osamělé hory, nejstatečnější muž, kterého znám… a nejvznešenější… tvrdil, že je žena. To by bylo jednoduše směšné!“ zakroutil hlavou a odmlčel se, protože netušil, co ještě říct ke svému strašidelnému snu.

„Vaše lichotky jsou spíš urážkou, když se vzápětí vysmějete mému daru plodit,“ ozval se dobře známý chladný hlas.

Bilbo sebou cukl. Pak se nadechl a vyhlédl zpoza Gandalfova ramena na Thorina. Stál tam, trochu stranou za ostatními trpaslíky a přesto s volným prostorem kolem sebe, takže dohlédl až k Bilbovi. Pořád tak majestátní, s povýšeným výrazem a chladným leskem v modrých očích. Bezesporu stále silný a vznešený, prostě člověk, od kterého jste toužili slyšet chválu a kterému k tomu, abyste se chtěli hanbou propadnout, stačil jediný pohled nebo slovo, ale… říkající takové šílené věci.

Bilbo se zasmál.

„Prosím, Gandalfe, řekněte, že se mi to ještě zdá,“ zamumlal toužebně k čaroději.

„Nezdá se vám to, Bilbo, a musím říct, že je ke zde přítomným dámám trochu urážlivé se na něco takového nahlas ptát,“ dodal přísně, načež hobita za rameno vytáhl plně do sedu.

Zapotácel se, ač stále seděl, a rozhlédl se po trpasličích tvářích kolem sebe. Všechny byly vousaté, tedy až na Kiliho, většina rozesmátá a starostlivá, a žádná rozhodně ani trochu ženská. Už neměl sílu ani na to se tomu pohledu zasmát, jen si znovu prohrábl vlasy a zhluboka dýchal, přesně jako pokaždé, když se dostal do nějakého smrtelného nebezpečí a nedostávalo se mu vzduchu.

„Dámy? Řekl jste dámy?“ zopakoval po něm a opět se kolem sebe rozhlédl, načež s nádechem a už o poznání klidnějším hlasem pokračoval: „Dámy… To znamená, že je tu víc trpaslic?“ zeptal se a spíš než ke Gandalfovi směřoval svůj dotaz k trpaslíkům.

„Ovšem, pár nás tu je. Kili, žena, k vašim službám, pane Bilbo Pytlíku,“ zahlaholil Kili bezstarostně a mírně se uklonil, vlastně uklonila.

Nedokázal se v tu chvíli nepodívat i na Filiho, nevyřčenou otázku vepsanou ve tváři i očích.

„Já jsem určitě muž, pane Pytlíku,“ ujistil ho druhý z bratrů – dalo se teď vůbec říkat bratrů? Ne, určitě ne, sourozenců byl nejspíš vhodnější výraz.

„Žena,“ ukázal Bilbo, naprosto automaticky na Kiliho, „a muž,“ ukázal na Filiho, oba vzápětí přikývli. „Dobře, budu si to pamatovat.“

„To bych prosil,“ zahučel Dori hlasem zhrublým podrážděním, „a nejen u Kiliho. Hlavně u mého drahého Oriho.

Bilbo zamrkal a podíval se na Oriho, který – která? - střídala odstíny bílé a temně rudé a skrývala se za svými bratr, nesmělý úsměv na rtech, se kterým se na hobita dívala. Teprve teď Bilbo viděl, že byla spíš hubenější a ve tváři jemnějších rysů, než většina trpaslíků. Musel s potřesením hlavy uznat, že tady to vlastně nebylo takové překvapení.

„Ori, no samozřejmě,“ pokývl hlavou a uniklo mu mírné uchechtnutí. „Ne, to mě vlastně vůbec nepřekvapuje. Všechno to pletení, háčkování a trhání květin u cesty...“

„Vy jste to dělal také,“ připomněl mu Nori, „takže už doufám chápete, proč jsme si mysleli, že jste hobití žena.“

„A taky proč jsme vás nechali s Orim bez dozoru. Kdybych jen tušil, že jsi muž, ty jeden chlípníku!“ začal se Dori rozhořčovat, ale Orina ruka, která mu sevřela ruku a zatřásla s ním, ho zarazila uprostřed proslovu.

„Dori prosím, nechovej se jako blázen. Pan Pytlík je a vždy byl slušně vychovaný hobit. K tomu, vždyť ani jeden z nás netušil, že jsme… muž a žena,“ dokončila s drobným ruměncem, ale povzbudivým pohledem a úsměvem směrem k Bilbovi. „Omluvte mého bratra, Bilbo, myslí si, že je mi pořád třicet a potřebuji chránit.“

„Však taky potřebuješ!“ zvolal mocným hlasem Dori. „Svět za hranicemi trpasličích měst je plný chlípníků, co chtějí poznat trpaslice.“

„Na tohle není dost silná ani má královská autorita,“ ozvalo se od Thoriny – nevěděl, jestli je to správný tvar, ale jemu se líbil a byl první, který ho napadl – tiché zamumlání.

Sotvaže ho Bilbo slyšel a než na něj stačil zareagovat, což rozhodně chtěl, ukázal na něj Dori prstem a zatvářil se docela strašidelně.

„Tohle je jeden z nich!“

„Co... c-co? Néé!“ zamával hobit před sebou rukama. „Já rozhodně nejsem chlípník a k vašemu bratrovi… tedy sestře, jsem chtěl říct… jsem se vždycky choval jako naprostý gentleman.“

„Vyděsil jsi ho,“ odsekl Dori a Nori to okomentoval pozvednutím očí k nebi a Ori mírným povzdechem.

„Nevyděsil, jen jsem byl překvapený, že můj milý přítel a jediný přítel,“ dodal – dodala? – o něco chladnějším hlasem Ori, „není tím, čím se zdál být, ale na tom už nezáleží. Vždyť je jedno, jestli je Bilbo hobit nebo hobitka, stejně mě naučil ty nejlepší pletací vzory. Děkuji,“ usmála se na něj Ori.

„Není za co,“ vypadlo z něj, protože těžko mohl říct Orimu… tedy Orie cokoliv jiného, když se tak usměje.

Dori cosi zamručel, opět v trpasličím jazyce, ale neřekl nic jiného. Rozhostilo se tedy krátké ticho, ve kterém Bilbo putoval od jedné tváře k druhé a popravdě, snažil se zjistit, jestli kromě Kili a Ori… a Thoriny, je v téhle trpasličí společnosti ještě nějaká žena. Nebyl si ale vůbec jistý. Co mohl zatím soudit, měli všichni tři společný rys v řidším vousu a možná trochu jemnějších konturách obličeje, ale to měl třeba i Fili, který o sobě ale tvrdil, že je muž. Nebo Bofur s Bomburem, kteří o sobě neřekli, že jsou ženy, i když zase o Bombura mohla být jeho jemnost vyvolaná tím, že měl naducané tvářičky jako hobit v nejlepších letech. Neuměl to poznat a musel se zeptat.

„Tak… Ještě… ještě někdo je tu… žena?“

„Ano, kupříkladu já, chlapče,“ usmála se Balina přes svou voňavě kouřící dýmku a mocný bílý plnovous. „Snad to pro tebe není moc velký šok, dítě?“ zeptala se vzápětí starostlivě a vytáhla z pusy svou dýmku, protože Bilbo se nejspíš zatvářil příliš šokovaně.

„Ne… ano, trochu. U vás bych to rozhodně nečekal, možná tak u… Bofura,“ řekl, protože mu pohled právě padl na mladého trpaslíka s krátkým rezavým vousem.

Bofur se v odpověď zasmál a zakroutil hlavou.

„Ale co vás nemá, pane Bilbo, já určitě nejsem žena,“ řekl vesele, ani náznak toho, že by se ho to dotklo podobně, jako předtím Bilba, když ho měli za ženu.

„Balin se o mne staral od mého dětství, i v trpasličí kultuře by bylo nevhodné, aby se mužský šlechtic staral o korunní… princeznu?“ vyslovila Thorina s jemným otazníkem na konci. „Je to správné slovo v obecné řeči?“

„Ano, dcera krále a královny je princezna,“ odpověděl, čímž mu došlo, proč se tak hrozně mýlil. „Vy,“ ukázal na ně prstem, na ně na všechny, „používáte mužský rod pro všechny. Jak jsem měl vědět… jak mě mělo napadnout, že nejste všichni trpaslíci… muži, když o sobě mluvíte, jako kdybyste byli muži. To jen mě jste říkali v ženském rodě.“

Trpaslíci se po sobě podívali, zvláště pak ulpěli pohledem na Gandalfovi, který si mírně povzdechl a potřásl hlavou a pohlédl na Thorinu. Trpasličí král – nebo snad královna? – si složila ruce na prsou a krátce, téměř nepatrně přikývla.

„Vysvětli mu to, Baline, ale jen to, co je nutné k pochopení našeho nedorozumění,“ vyzvala starého trpaslíka, tedy vlastně trpaslici.

„Věc se má tak, chlapče,“ začala Balina vlídně, ostatně tak, jako vždycky, „V našem jazyce existuje jenom jeden rod pro všechny trpaslíky, bez ohledu na to, jestli mohou nebo nemohou nést potomky. Nevidíme mezi námi tak velké rozdíly, jako například lidé. Všichni trpaslíci bez ohledu na pohlaví bojují, dolují, kují železo a věnují se řemeslu. Pravda, někteří z nás jsou jemnější duše,“ usmála se na Ori, která jí úsměv vrátila, „jiní jsou pevní jako nejtvrdší ocel, ač jsou zároveň i strůjci nového života,“ krátce střelila pohledem po Thorině, spíš nenápadně, než mile jako předním pohlédla na Ori, „ale vždy jsme si všichni rovni. Ve skutečnosti jsou pro mnohé z nás matoucí ty obrovské rozdíly mezi muži a ženami ve světě mimo naše hájenství, ale jedno jsme pochopili; muži mají v tom světa za našimi hranicemi větší slovo, než ženy. Proto pro nás všechny užíváme v Obecné řeči mužský rod a oba rody používáme jen vstříc lidem jiných ras. Jako slušnost. Nechceme je urazit.“

„V pořádku. Abych si to tedy shrnul… nechte mě si to říct nahlas,“ rozpačitě si promnul svou věčně holou bradu. „Mysleli jste si, že jsem žena, protože jsem menší než vy a mám holou tvář… některé vaše ženy si tváře holí.... a tak jste mi říkali ženskými přídomky, abyste mě neurazili. Je to správně?“

„Naprosto správně, pane Pytlíku,“ přitakala Thorina a konečně řádně přistoupila až k němu, což beztak znamenalo, že k ní musel Bilbo vzhlédnout. „Už při našem prvním setkání došlo k omylu, který vydržel až do této doby. Žádný z nás vás nemínil urazit tím, že vás oslovil jako ženu, a je samozřejmé, že teď vše uvedeme do pořádku. Doufám, že přijmete naši společnou omluvu.“

Přikývl, načež se opřel o skálu za svými zády a s její pomocí se zvedl. Cítil se dobře, jen hodně v rozpacích, zvláště teď, když stál proti Thorině a díval se jí… no více méně do očí, tak jako vždycky, když spolu mluvili. Nervózně se usmál a promnul si ruce.

„Ne, to já se musím omluvit,“ zakroutil hlavou, „celou dobu jsem si myslel, že si ze mě děláte legraci a přitom jste se snažili být slušní a celé to bylo jenom neuvěřitelné nedorozumění. Je mi upřímně líto, že jsem se na vás rozčílil a neprávem obvinil z urážky… ehm… madam,“ dodal opatrně a trochu nejistě natáhl k trpaslici ruku.

Od Gandalfa za svými zády uslyšel pobavené uchechtnutí, zatímco Thorina nespokojeně zamručela, narovnala se v zádech a shlédla na Bilba ze celé své výšky. Trvalo to dost dlouho na to, aby před jeho pohledem nahrbil trochu záda. Byl stejně zničující, jako kdykoliv jindy.

„Netřeba se omlouvat, nedorozumění bylo na obou stranách. Tím bychom mohli zapomenout na vzájemné urážky a dál společně vycházet v míru,“ prohlásila Thorina a přijala nabízenou ruku, kterou také velmi pevně stiskla a naklonila se nad ním. „Ale nazvěte mne ještě jednou ‚madam‘, Mistře zloději, a budu to chápat jako novou urážku,“ dodala sice ledově, ale Bilbo by přísahal, že se jí oči pobaveně zaleskly, pak jeho ruku pustila a obrátila se k ostatní.

Jakmile to udělala, pozornost všech se upřela výhradně na ni. Trpaslíkům se v očích odrazila dychtivost a očekávání, doslova vyseli na jejích rtech a čekali, dokud nepromluví, a když to konečně udělala, vypadalo to, jako kdyby všichni zadrželi dech.

„Jsme zde. Naše odvaha a nezdolnost nás dovedla až sem. Erebor,“ pokynula rukou k obzoru a všichni trpaslíci ten pohyb následovali pohledem, „náš domov, na nás čeká a láká nás svou krásou, ale ještě nás dělí dlouhá cesta, než staneme u kořenů domova našich otců a spatříme krásu pokladů, jež se uvnitř ukrývají. Ale dokážeme to,“ přistoupila ke Kili s Filim a sevřela jim oběma ramena v přátelském stisku, „My všichni, bok po boku, jako nezdolní potomci velkého Durina!“

Všichni propukli v sice krátký, zato však dostatečně hlasitý jásot doprovázený třeskotem zbraní a trvajícím jen tak dlouho, dokud Thorina nezvedla ruku, aby je umlčela.

„Sesbírejte věci. Než padne noc, sejdeme do údolí,“ vyzvala já a pokynula rukou k rozházeným předmětům na zemi. Trpaslíci se okamžitě pustili do sbírání a balení toho, co se ještě dalo použít, zatímco Thorina vykročila k okraji útesu. Prošla kolem Bilba, přičemž mu věnovala jeden sice dlouhý, ale neurčitý pohled, a nakonec stanula několik k roků od něj, možná až nebezpečně blízko kraji skály, na které stáli. Ruce si složila za záda, tak, jak ji hobit vídal mnohokrát předtím, a zahleděla se k Ereboru tyčícímu se na obzoru.

V jejím postoji byla vidět stejná majestátnost jako dřív a tváře trpaslíků, ke kterým předtím promlouvala, se také nezměnily. Stále v nich byla vidět oddanost, s jakou na Thorina nahlíželi od prvního okamžiku, kdy je Bilbo poznal, a on sám… musel přiznat, že to vidí stejně, ba ho uchvacovala její síla ještě víc než předtím. V Kraji se daly těžko najít ženy, které by byly skutečně silné a nezdolné, takové, jakou si pamatoval svou vlastní matku. Odvážné a ochotné chtít víc, než jen manžela, kterého mohou vykrmovat, dokud nemá bříško, že ho sotva obejmou. Přesto, on si přesně takovou ženu vždycky přál a možná právě proto se nikdy neoženil. Nikdy takovou ženu nepotkal, jednoduše nebyla k mání, ale teď tu byla Thorina, která byla nejen taková, ona vlastně byla ještě odvážnější, ještě nezdolnější, ještě cílevědomější a silnější, než si vůbec Bilbo kdy ženu dokázal třeba jen představit. Byla prostě…

„Ona je vlastně… úžasná,“ vypadlo z něj polohlasně a bylo to určené jen pro jeho uši, proto překvapeně naskočil, když po svém boku uslyšel Gandalfův hlas.

„To bezesporu je, na měřítka jiných rast i trpaslíků. Je to skutečně vládce nebo chcete-li královna Ereboru. A v letech svého mladistvého rozkvětu byla považována za jednu z nejkrásnějších žijících trpaslic,“ dodal s úsměvem, jen tak mimochodem a zároveň trochu důvěrně. „Byla opravdu velmi pohledná i podle lidských měřítek, i když si ji všichni pletli s mužem.“

„Stále je krásná,“ ohradil se proti čarodějovým slovům, aby Thorinu chránil, načež si uvědomil, co řekl a zrudly mu konečky uší. „Chci říct… neznám trpasličí měřítka krásy, jen… stačí mi pohled na ni, abych věděl, že je vysoká a velmi rozložitá a má zajímavou barvu očí a lesklé vlasy. To je všechno… ryze objektivně… krásné. Ne?“ zvedl ke Gandalfovi hlavu.

„Bezesporu ano,“ přitakal čaroděj, poplácal ho s úsměvem po rameni a obrátil se k odchodu.

Zanechal tak Bilba osamoceně sledovat Thorinu stojící v západu slunce. Její vlasy se jemně vlnily ve vánku a paprsky ozařovaly její, do dlouhé kožešiny, oblečené tělo. Vypadala jako ztělesněné odhodlání. A jak ji tak sledoval, prostě mu přišlo na mysl, jestli mají všechny trpaslice rády květiny.

 

KONEC

 

**Author's Note:**

> Za betování děkuji Patoložce
> 
> Kudos stejně jako komentář je vždy vítán a předem za něj děkuji.


End file.
